Crónica de un reencuentro
by Kurosaki-Luzie
Summary: Este fic es absolutamente lemmon. Espero sea de su agrado.


Este fue el primer fic IchRuki que escribí así que espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica de un reencuentro<strong>

**-By Rukia-**

¿Eres tú? De verdad eres tú? La persona más importante de mi vida, mi sueño, mi ilusión, ¿eres tú? Responde! ¿Eres tu a quien debo entregar mi cuerpo y mi alma? ¿eres tu el complemento a mi solitaria existencia?

— Rukia… — Dijiste casi como un suspiro, como una pequeña fracción de tu aliento chocando contra mis labios.

Me perdí del mundo, ni la profecía Maya del 2012 causaba estragos en mí en ese instante, el mundo podría acabarse y no me importaba, tus manos estaban mi cuello sujetándome impidiendo mis movimientos, tus labios tan cerca, tu respiración tan cálida. Sentir tus labios sobre los míos fue algo único, algo que no imagine ser capaz de sentir y es que Tite-sama no tiene realmente predilección por esta clase de escenas.

— Ichigo… — Fue lo último que atiné a decir antes de perderme en tu boca, antes de sentir tus suaves labios jugando con los míos, quería memorizar esta sensación, enmarcarla en mi corazón, detener el tiempo, rogarle al cielo para que no acabara aún y amenazar a Tite-sama para que ponga algo así en el manga.

**-By Ichigo-**

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Ni si quiera soy capaz de recordar que pasaba justo antes de dejarme vencer por mi deseo de besarte…de sentirte cerca… de esta emoción que hace hervir mi sangre. Rukia…¿en qué momento me enamoré de ti? No sé… pero no voy a volver a perderte, no después de estar casi dos años sin ti, sin verte sin si quiera sentir tu presencia, ya fue bastante cruel el destino (llamado Tite) con nosotros, no más, no perderé más el tiempo.

Te amo siempre lo hice, desde el instante en que te vi, desde antes, incluso, de ir a Soul Society, desde antes de la batalla contra Aizen… Pero cuando perdí mis poderes, cuando creí que de verdad no volvería a verte sentí que mi soledad sería mi único compañero, creí que Amarte sería cosa, únicamente, de mis pensamientos… No puedo creer que este aquí, que tú estés aquí, frente a mí, que sea capaz de sujetar tu cintura, de probar el dulce sabor de tus labios.

Enana te extrañé tanto… estuve más tiempo sin ti que contigo y no deje de pensar en ti un solo instante… no deje de sentirme solo sin ti… no deje de anhelar recuperar mi poder espiritual solo para poder verte, sentirte cerca…. Tenerte aquí en mis brazos es lo más bello, lo más puro… es un verdadero milagro de la vida…

Mis labios se movían casi por instinto… rozando la delgada línea hacia la necesidad, la agonía de no tenerte provocó este frenesí por tu labios… no… por tu cuerpo mismo, por toda tú, hasta tu corta estatura me parece perfecta, todo en ti es apetecible, un banquete que ínsita a despojarse del pudor y perderse de manera irreversible en el anhelo, en el eterno deseo de que seas solo para mí… solo mía.

**-By Rukia-**

Jugabas con mis labios tan dulcemente que la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones no suponía ningún problema, dejar de respirar era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar con tal de mantener este juego, todas estas nuevas e increíbles circunstancias que nos rodeaban… Sin embargo… cortaste el beso me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo… debo confesar… tenía miedo de que al momento de abrirlos no me vieras… como todas esas veces que estuve junto a ti, viendo como dormías y tu ni si quiera me sentías…

— Mírame... — Me dijiste con una voz tan dulce que no pude simplemente abstenerme de corresponder a tu petición…

Abrí los ojos con recelo… dos años es demasiado tiempo, es una verdadera eternidad cuando tu no estas a mi lado…-Ichigo- Pronuncié tu nombre mientras te miraba fijamente… noté el rubor en mis propias mejillas, nunca me había sentido así, era tan infantil, me sentía como una tonta y absurda niña pequeña…

**-By Ichigo-**

— Rukia… Te amo — sonaba tan extraño, tan surrealista pero eran tan cierto. Necesitaba que lo supieras, necesitaba sacar de mi pecho esta presión por decirte lo que pensé cada noche desde que desapareciste frente a mis ojos.

Mis manos sujetaron tu cintura con fuerza, suplicantemente…aguardando una respuesta tuya, pero simplemente me mirabas y yo solo podía quedar cautivo en ese extraño tono violeta que tanto me fascina de tus ojos… han pasado demasiados segundos desde que dejé de probar el sabor de tus labios… necesitaba más, mucho más de esa sensación, no es que no desee una respuesta pero esta espera está acabando conmigo.

No pude pensarlo más de una vez, simplemente volví a jalarte sobre mí, bese tus labios… pero algo era diferente… fue más intenso, dejamos un poco la delicadeza del beso anterior y dejamos que la escotilla del deseo se abriese, aunque aun levemente. Había un extraño cosquilleo en mis manos que ya no se conformaban con subir de tu cintura a tu cuello…Tus dedos jugando con mi ya revuelto cabello aumentando más la cercanía de mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo provocaban la desaparición de mi escaso autocontrol…

**-By Rukia-**

— Te amo — fue lo que me dijiste, esa frase que nunca creí escuchar, me helé…mi cuerpo pareció fundirse con sode no shirayuki, quería responderte pero mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta antes de poder decírtelo, antes de poder responderte… Cerré mis manos en forma de puño como dándome fuerzas a mi misma para darte la respuesta adecuada… fue cuando sentí tus labios de nuevo de una forma más arrebatada al beso predecesor… me estremecí, solo pude reaccionar colocando mis manos en tu cabello, acercándote más a mi… no sé a qué divinidad le debo esto pero de verdad GRACIAS.

El besó se intensificó… era esquicito… sutileza y pasión en un mismo y furtivo encuentro… terminaste por ponerme de espaldas a tu armario, a mi mente vino la imagen de todas las noches que dormí ahí, podía recordar el olor y lo cómodo de mi futon… lo extraño… dormir todas las noches tan cerca de ti… vivir a tu lado… compartirlo todo… observarte en silencio…

— Amo tu estatura, te lo juro… Pero no creo que aguantes más de puntas — enrojecí en automático al escuchar tus palabras, ese cálido susurro en mi oído, estaba casi segura que lo que seguía era el final de este momento… nuestro momento.

**-By Ichigo-**

— Amo tu estatura, te lo juro… Pero no creo que aguantes más de puntas — No mentí, en verdad amaba su compacta complexión pero necesitaba sentirla más cerca de mí, y no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en este ámbito simplemente tenerte así se me estaba haciendo insuficiente, así que sin vacilaciones me aferré a tu cintura y te cargué hasta colocarte a mi altura, para mi sorpresa, tu respuesta fue la que necesitaba.

Rodeaste mi cadera con tus piernas provocando una descarga de simultáneos escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda, y por simple impulso… o ansiedad misma, intensifique el beso, era mucho más profundo, era casi desesperado, era como sentir una necesidad por recorrer cada recóndito espacio de tu boca… de tu cuerpo… Presioné tu cuerpo aún más contra mi armario para poder recorrerte con mis manos inspeccionando cada lugar de tu delicada y perfecta anatomía.

**-By Rukia-**

Mi cuello… mis brazos, mi cintura, mis piernas, podía sentir el subir y bajar de las caricias propinadas por tus suaves manos…y fue justo en ese momento… que decidí romper el beso. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y descubrí en ti una mirada atónita como si hubieras pensado que te rechacé…

— No me mal interpretes— dije casi ahogándome con mi propia respiración — Necesitas saber algo — Tu miraba cambió, se volvió expectante, abriste tus labios y me apresuré a tocarlos con mi mano, era mi turno.

Aun no podía sacar de mi mente esa hermosa frase pronunciada por tu fascinante voz y ahora yo debía darte una respuesta, no es que considerara a este acto como algo sin significado mis sentimientos eran obvios… pero antes de que otra cosa pasara necesitaba que tu lo supieras.

— Te amo…Ichigo— una leve sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro acompañado de un hermoso brillo en tus ojos, no podría imaginar ningún ser más hermoso que tú…

**-By Ichigo-**

— Te amo…Ichigo — Tus palabras llegaron a mis oídos como la sonata más dulce que jamás imagine escuchar… y para mi autocontrol fue la llave que abrió su candado… Fue la obtención del permiso para dejar de contener mi avaricia de poseerte.

Sólo tardé dos segundos en retomar el beso que cortaste… aún con mayor desespero que el anterior, tu ropa se estaba convirtiendo en una muralla indeseable, molesta… un obstáculo que debía de ser eliminado…

**-By rukia-**

Sentí como tus manos iban subiendo mi vestido en medio del combate de la paciencia y la necesidad arrebatadora, en condiciones normales te hubiera golpeado… ¿condiciones normales?... si esto se volviera lo normal, lo cotidiano, no chistaría ni de broma.

— Te necesito… — Ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando acaparaste mi boca con la tuya y sin darme cuenta mi sostén hacia compañía a mi vestido en el piso de tu habitación. Mis manos se aferraban a tu espalda subiendo y bajando por ésta en paralelo a tu columna vertebral, aferrándome a tu cuello, subiendo hasta jugar con tu anaranjado cabello… Me dirigí hacia tu playera color negro… me deshice de ella y abracé tu desnudo torso, tu calor embriagó a mi semidesnudo cuerpo.

De repente, sentí como ibas acomodándome en tu cama, no recuerdo el momento en que deje de estar presionado por tu armario ni el momento en el que avanzamos hasta aquí lo único importante eras tú…

**-By Ichigo-**

Lo acepto había perdido el total control de mis actos, lo único que atinaba a decir era "Te amo" en mii esfuerzo por recuperar un poco el aliento, sobre mi cama, debajo de mí, casi totalmente desnuda estabas tú, era embelesante, aunque las veces que recorría tu cuerpo con mi mirada ese rubor en tus mejillas se hacía presente, esa parte de ti me encantaba aunque también me hacía sentir como un pervertidor intentando apoderarse de tu inocencia, ese pensamiento provocó una mueca burlona en mi cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — El rubor aumentó, te veías tan dulce una combinación entre una niña pequeña y la mejor de las amantes…

— ¿Quieres saber? — Respondí en un tono un tanto irónico…

— Sí…

— Convénceme — tus ojos se abrieron como platos, y tu cara enrojeció al punto en que no pude contener mi carcajada…

— Ichigo — me recriminaste y escondiste tu rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, tan solo atiné a abrazarte con fuerza

— Te amo enana — Tomé tu nuca e hice salir a tu rostro de su escondite volví a besarte pero tu boca ya me era insuficiente baje a tu cuello y no pude evitar notar que te estremeciste, tu reacción me pareció excesivamente provocativa así que profundice el beso en tu cuello mientras acariciaba uno de tus descubiertos senos, la sensación fue extrema como viajar en montaña rusa 1 km en caída vertical.

**-By Rukia-**

Esa sensación de tu lengua en mi cuello fue estremecedora en demasía, por dios esta sensación debe estar considerada como un pecado… es demasiado para mi inexperto cuerpo, tu mano masajeando mi pecho, no sabía si escapar, correr, gritar, o morir en esa sensación, era demasiado pero a la vez necesitaba más, la espera había sido ya suficiente… tus manos bajaron hasta la única prenda de mi cuerpo que aún permanecía vigente…

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — ¿cómo podía preguntarme eso? Cómo si yo estuviera en posición de articular palabra.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a abrir el botón de su pantalón y quitárselo…

— Lo tomaré como un no — Sus manos continuaron el camino que habían iniciado y se deshicieron de esa prenda que ahora había quedado en el olvido. Él también había quedado sin prenda alguna.

Acomodaste tus piernas entre las mías colocándolas casi a la altura de tu cadera sentí el rose de tu desnudo cuerpo contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos apretándolos y coloque mi mano en tu torso para detenerte.

— Puedo detenerme en el momento en que tú lo desees — me dijiste mientras pasabas tu respiración sobre mi cuello, era tan injusto te diste cuenta de que era mi debilidad, la mano que mantenía alejado tu cuerpo y el mío cayó en automático, besaste de nuevo mi cuello como devorándotelo, enterré mis uñas en tu espalda.

— Ichigo…— un leve quejido en forma de tu nombre se escapó de mi boca.

**-By Ichigo-**

Ese último ruido provocado por tus labios había sido lo que me faltaba para desencadenar la desquiciada excitación que poseía a mi cuerpo, no sabía que más tocar, que más besar, lo quería todo, lo deseaba todo, me volvías loco de una manera que no imaginas, de la forma en la que ningún otro hombre podría estar necesitado de ti, a tu total merced. Te amo Rukia de una manera intransigente… acaricie cada una de tus piernas con mis manos

— Ichigo… — Exploté no pude más… no imagino una mejor manera de escuchar mi nombre.

— Ru..kia…te amo — Fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de tomar tu cadera y acercarla a mi hasta estar completamente dentro de ti.

Me quede así un instante en espera de que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi… aunque tu estreches comenzaba a hacer estragos en mí, me motivaba a más.

**-By Rukia-**

Notaba tu deseo y tu desesperación en cada movimiento aunque cuidabas mis reacciones fui consciente de que tu conciencia había llegado a los límites y que tu tortura era más de la que podías soportar y si… yo también te deseaba.

Te jalé hacia mí y comencé a besarte y sentí como comenzabas a moverte lentamente, nuestra respiración se volvía más agitada a medida en que tus movimientos se volvían más acelerados, nuestro beso se vio obligado a terminar, tu mirada era totalmente diferente absolutamente pasional que combinaba a la perfección con mi cuerpo que hervía en deseo por ti. Nuestros movimientos eran cada vez más frenéticos, te sentía entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, el vaivén desbordado de tu cuerpo me hacían emitir un sinfín de suspiros y gemidos cada vez más audibles.

**-By Ichigo-**

Cuando nuestro éxtasis nos hizo tocar el más bello de los cielos y el cansancio se hizo presente después de aquel acto, opté por separarme un poco de ti y recargarme sobre la pared perpendicular a mi cama. Vi que te hincaste sobe la cama y seguí cada uno de tus movimientos hasta que te sentaste en mis piernas y dejaste tu cabeza caer sobre mi pecho, mi reacción fue abrazarte y besar tu cabeza. No sabía que decir, todas las cartas estaban más que puestas sobre la mesa, pero había algo de lo que debía asegurarme…

— Rukia…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — por el sonido opaco de tu voz pude notar que ya casi estabas dormida, pero no quise que esta conversación quedara para mañana…

— Quédate conmigo — dije en seco

— Es muy tarde a dónde más esperas que vaya

— No sólo esta noche sino el resto de las noches que me queden de vida, Quédate siempre conmigo— cuando terminé de hablar vi que te levantaste y te acomodaste para quedar enfrente de mi.

— Como te dije es muy tarde porque mi único lugar de ahora en adelante es sólo contigo así que a dónde más esperas que vaya…

— Rukia se mía para siempre…

— Ichigo… ya soy tuya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya agradado este fic! Q esten muy bien =)<strong>


End file.
